Bellarke Withdrawal post
by Shinobuffo
Summary: [Previously M-rated] Drabbles that have been created in order to fill that empty space now being formed due to the lack of Bellarke on the Tele. [EDIT] So I've decided to keep posting these drabbles, but as a bonus, I'll let you choose which one you'd rather see as a full story and develop it. Consider it an early xmas gift x
1. Don't be Silly

_"__Mhm…I can get used to this."_

_Clarke said as she snuggled closer to Bellamy. He in turn, tightened his embrace around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Placing a kiss on her cheek he chuckled._

_"__And here I thought you didn't like the great outdoors." He whispered into her ear._

_"__Psst. It's the smell of fish that bothersome, this is quite different." Clarke replied chastised._

_"__Oh? Tell me one thing Princess. Where do fishes come from if not the ocean?"_

_"__Fine, you're right. It's a wonderful idea. The ocean is quite lovely, and I cannot really smell the stink of fishes. It's relaxing here." Clarke said with a sigh._

_Suddenly, Bell was shuffling out of their entanglement. Stilling his legs by placing her hands on him, she turned around, just enough to see him face to face._

_"__And where are you going?"_

_"__Why to get my diary of course."_

_"__And why in the seven seas would you want to do with a diary now?" Clarke asked as she arched her eyebrow._

_Seeing her confusion written on her face, Bell simply grinned and settled down again. Pushing her small frame against his body he spoke in a husky voice, tickling her ears._

_"__Well, it's not everyday Clarke Griffin admits defeat. I need to document it properly for future references." _

_Clarke banged her head against his chest in protest, and he let out a little grunt to Clarke's satisfaction._

_"__Fine, you do that. Note though, this is the one and only time you're right. Because you got it all wrong once again."_

_Hugging her closer, Bellamy asked._

_"__Please do enlighten me, you're highness."_

_"__It's not Clarke Griffin anymore. It's Clarke Griffin Blake, you're fool. Have you already forgotten?"_

_Raising her hand upwards so the both of them could look at the silver band glinting in the moonlight._

_"__I've became a Blake the moment you slid this tiny thing on my finger."_

_Grabbing her outstretched hand, he turned her around. Placing a kiss on her ring, he looked up mischievously._

_"__I beg your forgiveness, your royal highness. Let me make it up for you."_

_"__And how would a poor peasant like you ever be able to do that?"_

_"__Like you've said. I'm poor, I've got not a name, not a home that I can offer you. The only thing I do can offer, which is fully mine by right, is my body."_

_Bellamy had started to kiss her now. His hands were carefully untugging her clothes. It felt good, but she would not let him get away that easily. Slapping his naughty hands away, she waited till she caught his eye._

_"__And what made you think, I want your body?"_

_"__I know." _

_Bellamy resumed undressing her. But she would not have it. Increasing the distance between them, she held out her hand in protest._

_"__How do you know?"_

_Bellamy let out a sigh and then ran his hand through those beautiful locks of his._

_"__Because love, your heart says so."_

_"__And how do you know what lies in my heart? You're a heart whisperer now?" Clarke asked amused._

_"__It's not something as complicated. This is simple. Love, I know what your heart wants simply because I can feel it beating in here," he pointed at his chest. "It's beating so much I'm afraid of a heart failure at any given moment."_

_"__So, you're having heart problems. Still does not explain why you claim that I want you." Clarke retorted stubbornly._

_"__Love, it's your heart right here," he now placed his palm across his chest, where the heart would have been._

_"__I've long given you my heart and you, you've given me yours. Now, let's stop this nonsense, and come over here. It's getting chilly. You don't want me to actually get a heart failure, do you?"_

_Clarke was tempted to say that this had been his idea, to cruise around in late autumn. But she was getting cold, and she did miss his warmth. Shrugging her removed her top completely and laid herself in his warm embrace._


	2. The Stubborn Knight

**The Stubborn Knight**

"Get out of my way, Blake! This isn't your fight. It's _him_ I want." Finn roared as he attempted a charge against the King.

"Over my dead body." Bellamy said calmly, yet his eyes displayed anything but calmness.

"Whatever he said." Clarke tuned in as she placed herself next to the knight.

"Idiots! Move! I will really do it." Finn roared hysterically.

Neither the Priestess of the Sky, nor the prideful Knight made a move. Finn looked at them both, and at first his face displayed disbelief, then some bitterness and lastly, it was replaced by hatred.

"Priestess, I beg of you. Stand aside, this is between me and him. I do not want to anger the Gods unnecessarily." Finn said in a cool and low growl.

"No. The King was chosen by the Gods, I will not let you murder him! Please Finn, take it as a favour to an old friend. Don't you remember the old days, back when we were children? Please Finn, get back to your senses already!"

Clarke tried to reason with him. Her blue crystal eyes pleaded for him to listen. She used her magic to lock his gaze at her, the instant he looked into her eyes. Her greatest attribute was also her greatest weapon. Or so Bellamy once had told her. Not daring to break the spell, she could only feel his presence next to her. Praying he did not do anything rash, damn the hothead he was! Making a silent sigh, she wanted to close her eyes from reality. How did this came to happen? All three of them, Finn, Bellamy and Clarke, used to play together on this exact same spot. All three eager to play the role of the King. Yet, here they were, 20 something years later, where Finn had managed to rouse a whole army and wanted to usurp the throne from his cousin, the current King John XVI of the Murphy House.

"Stop it, Priestess, he's far too gone." Bellamy whispered.

Looking back at Finn, she saw nothing but fury. With regret she closed her eyes and broke the spell, leaving a single teardrop in its place.

"Blake, why are you doing this? You know he's no good King. He cannot hold a sword without hurting everyone around him, himself included. He's no strategist, without you and the Chancellor he would have lost every single one of those unnecessary battles of destruction he brought upon us! He's wasting tax money on lavish dress parties, whilst the rest of the nation starves! He's an incompetent ruler no matter how you look at it. Why won't you let me finish him off? You like him as much as I do." Finn tried to convince Bellamy to join him. He even lowered the sword that was outstretched and aimed at Bellamy's throat.

Bellamy did not move a single muscle and held his ground. Without breaking the eye contact with the traitor, he said:

"I'm a Knight of the House of Blake. I've sworn loyalty to the King, and so have my father and his father before him. My personal spat with the bastard be dammed! He's my King, and you are not."

Unarmed, he still managed to look intimidating. Clarke could not help but feel a bit proud. Of all the people out there_, he had chosen her_. She, nothing but a plain woman, an herbalist's daughter had they not discovered her magic and made her join the Sky priestesses. Feeling more daring, probably a side effect of spending too much time with Mr. Arrogant no doubt, she moved close enough to grab a hold of Bellamy's large hands. The instant her hands touched his, he grabbed it abruptly in a firm hold. Someone could describe the feeling as incarcerating, but to Clarke, it felt like home. Clarke could feel Bellamy's pulse pumping though their intertwined hands, and with her magic, she could trace it all the way back to his heart. He clenched her hand harder when he felt her presence within him.

Finn had not missed the maneuver, and it only fouled his rage further.  
Suddenly, throwing the sword down with a clatter, his facial expression slowly transformed from utter madness to the perfect serenity. Smiling he said:

"You've made your choice I see. I can only hope the Gods will be lenient for killing one of their own."

And with that, he stepped back. Behind came the mutinous soldiers who joined Finn's revolution. All aiming their weapons against The King who was covered by the Knight and Priestess.

"Clarke." Bellamy said under his breath.

"Save it Bell."

Chuckling, he turned his face to her, giving her his trademark smirk.

"Feisty as always, Priestess. Promise me you won't change?"

Bellamy raised their intertwined hands to his lips and placed a small kiss on her knuckles before releasing her.


	3. The First

_**The First**_

_Good heavens, it's bloody freezing she thought as she fastened her speed of walking. _

"Anytime soon. Anytime soon…" _she mumbled for herself walking down the streets of London. It was quiet. Despite the dark hour, she found herself enjoying the solitude and the silence. After a double shift at Harrods she was more than happy to get away from people. Besides, this was a nice area. Walking down the pristine streets of the Notting Hill district, she could not help but let out a loud sigh, resulting in a large cloud of condensed air in front of her. Stopping and looking at a particular fancy house, she steeled herself with determination and locked the image of the house in the depths of her memory. _

"One day Clarke, that's going to be your house. Don't fret, it may not be tomorrow, or in the next 5 years, but one day you're going to be able to afford it. And then you're going to appreciate every moment running after those obnoxious customers in this dreaded uniform. You can do it!" _she told herself before continuing her walk. _

_The bus stop was right at the corner, and she searched the depths of her purse for her smartphone. The item in question was impossible to find, and she was soon out of breath sieving through what felt like the bottom of the ocean. _

"For fucks sake! Where is the god damn bloody phone!" _she let out in a growl of frustration._

"Erm..Miss? Excuse me, Miss?" an undoubtable male voice vibrated through the quiet night air.

_However, she was too occupied to heed this stranger's comment, and continued to manhandle her purse. In the end, she bent her knees and poured the entire content of the bag down the frozen ground. Never mind, being afraid of the dirt, the bloody ground was probably cleaner than her old carpet back in the apartment. _

"Miss! I do not want to bother you, but I believe the item you are searching for is perhaps this?"

_Figuring that this was a hopeless task, she rose and turned to face the stranger._

_She could not help but widen her eyes. Whatever she had expected, it had not been a man in his late twenties, wearing a dark yet expensive looking wool coat, with a scarf hung loose over his shoulder not covering his neck (as it should). Neither would she had expected a pair of shoes that were impeccably polished. The annoying shoes reflected the handy streetlight above them. Having his arm outstretched towards her, he held a pink shiny thing. But she did not take it, instead her mouth gave a little _"Oh" _sound when she looked into his eyes. Bottomless, with a glint of mischievousness, framed by dark lashes and paired with a few freckles down the nose. Suddenly the wind gave them both a push, and the man had to suddenly swipe his dark locks away from his eyes. She stood there as if she had been frozen on spot, which was not entirely impossible considering the freezing air. Yet, strangely she felt anything but cold inside. _

_The man made a throaty sound, which sounded something between a cough and a groan. Realising her own strange behaviour, she quickly took her smartphone from his outstretched hand and flexed a nervous smile._

_The man made another of his throaty sounds, but this time she could hear the _"Ahem" _clearly._

"You need a hand, miss?" He asked sending a pointing look at her disregarded gutted bag on the ground.

Quickly she bent down and stuffed the items inside her bag and rose.

"Erm…cheers…I mean, thanks…no I mean…" _Taking a deep breath she steeled herself once more._

"I believe I should thank you. You're a life saver, is there anything, anything at all I can help you with?"

_Anything? Really? She could not believe herself. Why was she suddenly so nervous? She met all kind of handsome fellas working at Harrods. What's another one going to do?_

_As she struggled with her inner monologues, she noticed that the man curved the corners of his mouth. It took her awhile to register the expression as smugness. Suddenly she was annoyed by herself, annoyed by __**him. **__She checked her phone for the next bus. The gesture sure hit home, as the man finally dignified her with an answer._

"Don't bother yourself, it seems like you are busy. I wouldn't dare to impose." _The bastard politely replied. Yet, he could not hide his amusement with her reaction and hit her hard with a dashing smile, showcasing his perfect teeth. _"Now what?" _she mumbled for herself._

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" _He answered. _

"Oh, no. I was just…You see…erm…talking…"_fortunately she stopped herself before saying:_

"Talking to myself." _Because that is not all strange, no sir…_

_"_Hey." _He suddenly interrupted her. Which she was glad for. It was turning awkward._

"What?" _She asked confused._

_"_Would you look at that? You're missing the snow." _And he looked up._

_He was right, it was snowing. She caught one flake with the screen of her phone, it stayed for a few milliseconds before becoming a single droplet. Finally looking up, she finally understood what he meant. **The first snow.**_

"Beautiful." _he simple expressed._

"Hmph?"_She replied distracted. _

_Feeling his intense gaze on her, she finally tore her eyes from the sky, and looked over to him. And saw him grinning. Doing what she should have ages ago, she held out her hand._

_"_I'm Clarke by the way."

_He took it in his warm, large hands and chuckled. She noticed that he had dimples too. Bloody hell, someone clearly won the gene lottery._

_"_The name is Bellamy. Bellamy Blake."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Blake."

"And you Clarke. And you…"


	4. Into the Woods

**Into the Woods**

"Haul him in, fellas!" Some woman barked to the rag tag group of youngsters.

Bellamy was being manhandled to say the least and pushed along the group. There were in some kind of make-shift village in the depths of the Sherwood Forest.

Bellamy had a mental walk-through on what had landed him in this situation and he could not help but to curse his damn horse for causing him to stop in the middle of a deserted road. Stopping there was like asking for these thieves to attack him. Cussing under his breath, he made a silent note to blame his ill fortune on his father. The High Lord himself, had he only been a proper gentleman true to his name, Bellamy would not have been in this god forsaking situation to begin with. Had his father bothered to take care of where his dick landed from now and then, Bellamy would not had to be raised as the man's only son, albeit a bastard nonetheless. Had Bellamy not been a bastard, those greedy House members would have let him be. They would not have murdered his father and framed it all on Bellamy. As tempting as it was, cursing his father's dick and his mother's fickle heart would not help him now. In fact, Bellamy had a strong conviction that he would not survive the night, once these bandits figured out just how "valuable" he was.

"Stop! Let the Chief have a look at him." The woman who had led the raid shouted with a strong voice laced with authority.

A huge contrast to her small frame, but Bellamy was no fool. Despite being pretty darn good with the sword himself, these bandits were clever and to be their leader, she must be quite something else. Had he not been their prisoner, he would have a hard time not admiring this woman. Thinking of his sister Octavia back at home, he could not help but compare her delicate hands holding anything sharp but a needle. Thinking of Octavia did a work on his heart. Despite him being a bastard, he was the only son his father had. Sharing their father with 6 other sisters was hard, especially when their father clearly doted on him more than the rest. Everyone treated him badly just for this, that is, everyone except Octavia. A few years younger, but she stuck to him like glue, and he could not help but feel affection for the girl. Time passes really fast, and Octavia had already started to attract suitors, much to Bellamy's dislike. But he had already made the decision to leave all that behind him, to start afresh, where no one knew who he was. But as life happens, here he was, tied up amongst bandits. So much for a new start, more like a dead end. Quite literally, he thought bitterly.

The woman who had done all the ordering finally approached him and grabbed his chin and tilted it from side to side, inspecting him.

"Pretty boy, and rich based on what he's wearing. We can probably feed the whole village for an entire winter if we do this right, Chief." She looked at him but spoke to the air.

So this woman was not the leader as he had thought. Their chieftain must be someone rather impressive to be able to influence this woman.  
As she finished inspecting every nook of his body, including his teeth, here he had tried to bite her but to no avail, she turned around and forced the rest of the bandits to move. Making room for their chieftain no doubt.

They all stood there in silence for some time. He noticed some of the younger bandits were fidgeting, but were soon chastised by their older fellows. Whoever this Chieftain is, he is sure taking his time. Just when he was about to leave a snarky comment, someone fell from above. At first he could not see anything but leaves, but then he saw a flash of something bright. When the leaves were cleared from his vision he saw a small figure, clad in entire dark green. No wonder he had, had trouble to distinguish her in the first place. _Her? _

It surely cannot be, Bellamy thought in disbelief as he saw a small woman, because she sure as hell was no lady by any means, stand there proud with smugness that for some strangeness suited her bizarre character. Her hair was tucked under a hood, but he could see some fair locks making their presence noticed. Looking straight into to her eyes, he was first startled by their intense colour. Her eyes were like a bottomless ocean with a clear display of intelligence. She had an arrow quiver slung over her back, and her hand clasped an impressive bow.

One and two finally made sense, and suddenly Bellamy was quite certainly convinced that he was going to die here on the spot. In front of him was no one less than…

"Welcome, my dear Sir. I hope my less humble establishment does not discourage you by any means. It's with honour that I, Clarke of Griffin, welcome you to the one and only camp of the Merry 100's." The woman, wearing the Hood, actually bowed to him. Yet, he had not failed to register the smirk on her face before her head faced the ground.


	5. Partner for Hire

**Partner for Hire**

"So what can I do for you today, Mr. Blake?" She asked as she typed on her tablet.

"Please, call me Bellamy", he answered nervously.

Tearing her face from the tablet for the first time, he could see her surprise when she finally got a look of him.

"Bellamy then." She said with a soft voice.

"You haven't answered any of the questions in the questionnaire, is there something you do not understand and want me to explain it to you?" She asked without a hint of a condescending tone.

_Good, _he then thought. She was a professional, just like what his pal Finn had said. Taking a deep breath, he finally relaxed and gave the woman a nice smile. He was a bit disappointed by her lack of response, but then again, that was kind of why he was in this situation to begin with.

"No. I mean, yes. No, I mean no." He stuttered. It was annoying, here he was at the age of 29 and the woman in front of him could not have been a day past 25 yet, there was something intimidating about her. It was as if her gaze could see right through him. He shrouded.

"Bellamy. I'm a busy woman. It's not that I do not want to help you, but you need to help me to understand what it is you need from me. This is an unconventional dating service; we let your hire partners at a bargain price. Now would you please help me answer some questions?" The petite woman talked very fast and Bellamy had no other choice but to nod in agreement.

"Alright. Sexual orientation?"

"Straight."

"And how long would you like this partnership to last?"

"A week."

"The purpose?"

"My sister's wedding."

"And when is this wedding?"

"Two weeks from now."

"That's fine. Now one more question, do you have any preferences? Types? Particular taste?"

Bellamy was so out on deep water here, what did she mean? Reading his face, the woman dropped her tablet and let out a deep sigh. Removing her glasses, Bellamy was startled by the intensity of her blue eyes. He could not help but continue to stare. The woman looked mildly irritated, but she let it pass so quickly, making Bellamy question if it all had not all been a vision on his part.

"Mr. Blake, as I was saying…"

"Bellamy."

"Right, Bellamy. As I was saying, do you have any preferences, like do you want an older partner, a more mature, or would you like a much younger. Is she a dancer? A singer? A teacher? Etc."

"Woah, you got all of that to choose from?" Bellamy asked impressed.

Smiling, the woman replied:

"That and more. You have to understand, my employees are professional, and upon agreeing to do this, you have to follow certain rules. Breaking any of these rules, can put my employees at risk, and the contract will be terminated immediately. Are we clear?" She put her glasses back on.

Gulping, Bellamy had little choice but to nod. Finally releasing his gaze the woman rose to get some folders. She was a neat little thing, small but not overly skinny. He hated those anorexic looking women nowadays, this one was very proportional. Shaking his head, he gave himself a mental slap. It was precisely this kind of thinking that landed him in this situation in the first place. Had he not let his dick wander, then Monroe would never had broken up the engagement just two week prior Octavia's wedding. Luckily Finn had mentioned this odd dating-hiring-business, so he at least could save his face.

He was dragged back to reality by the sound of a large "thunk" on the coffee table in front of him. The woman had dumped all the folders and made a gesture for him to open them. He opened them, and out spilled hundreds of pictures of various women in all kind of age and sizes. He was shocked at how large this enterprise was.

"Found something interesting yet?" She asked him again. He decided he really liked her soft voice and closed the folder he was holding.

"I have a question." He asked boldly.

She made a gesture for him to continue.

"Can I have you?" Silently cursing himself for not formulating that nicer, she must think of him as a tool right through.

Surprisingly, she rose from her seat and gathered all the folders and neatly put them on her desk and finally settled down in front of him again on the couch. Removing her glasses, she gave him a curious look. For what felt like ages, she finally started to laugh. It was a nice laugh. He decided that he liked her laughing, it made her look less stern and more youthful.

"Well, of course. Although I must warn you, I'm pretty darn expensive."

"I'm sure you're worth every penny." He boldly replied.

Wiping a tear from her left eye, she rose and got a few papers out.

"Sign here please, Mr. Blake."

"It's Bellamy, you really ought to get used to it." He said as he took the pen she offered. Their fingers grazed each other temporarily, and he would bet anything that this time, she was not as immune to his charm as she would let on. He knew he was handsome; getting a new girlfriend would not be so hard. But then he didn't want just anybody come to his one and only sister's wedding. So he had decided that this was the best option. And taking another look at the blonde woman in front of him, he sure as hell did not regret it.


	6. You Make Me Wanna

_"Captured effortlessly_  
_That's the way it was_  
_Happened so naturally_  
_I did not know it was love_

_You fill my heart with a kiss_  
_You give me freedom_  
_You knew I could not resist_  
_I needed someone  
_

_Nothing left to say_  
_Take my breath away_  
_Whispering your name_  
_Tie me up in chains_  
_No one puts it down like me_

_Strength I can"t ignore_  
_Make me beg for more_  
_Climbing up the walls_  
_Banging down the doors_  
_Knowing that you hear my scream"_

**_Delilah - Go_**

**_Note: This story is rated M, read on your own accord._**

* * *

**You Wanna Make Me Go**

"Remind me again, O, why the hell am I here?" Bellamy tried to shout to his sister who sat next to him. Yet, the words must have fallen to deaf ears. Octavia was staring intently at the women on the snowy catwalk.

A _catwalk, _how on earth did he get there? Bellamy reflected the events that happened these last 24 hours. Raven, his sister's undying BFF, or whatever the kids called them these days, had gotten the flu in the last minute, and Octavia wanted so desperately to go and watch the show. She had nagged him since she hit puberty and realised that she had certain needs. Fucking media, they ruined all these teens' heads already as toddlers, Bellamy thought as he shook his head. But there was no way in Hell that he would let her go to New York City on her own. They had arranged it to stay at Raven's distant cousin or something, but everything got fucked up once Raven cancelled. Giving it another thought, this whole thing started long before, like last Christmas to be exact. God forbid, but against his better judgement, he had given in to her constant nagging and gotten her tickets to this bloody "fashion show", _if you can call this fashion, _he thought bitterly.

Despite his inner conflict, he could not help but admire the staging of this event. As a photographer, he knew the importance of the visuals. They had somehow managed to create a beautiful Christmas wonderland, where there was a constant snowfall. And not the heavy foamy type, that you normally would have encountered. Despite being made of foam, the texture and the timing of the "snowflakes" felt as if they were pieces of clouds floating down from the ceiling. The catwalk itself was made to look like a giant ice block with dry ice misting around, completing the frozen illusion.

Then there were the _girls. _  
Bellamy was a man after all, no matter what he told himself. They were beautiful, if not all seductive in all sorts of ways. There was the cute innocent, girl next door type, if you could call wearing a complete red laced see-through bra with equally see-through thongs and suspenders in a pair of golden 7" inch heels. And then there was the exotic type, with an olive skin tone and dark wavy hair, reaching all the way to her cute little butt, and dimples with the power to charm either sex, wearing almost nothing but a few metal strings wrapped loosely around her upper body. A Jumpsuit according to O. _Whatever_, there were many beautiful women down that catwalk, everyone so dazzling that they felt unearthly. There was this particular red-head who caught Bellamy's eyes just at that moment. The other girls had been captivating, but this woman, yes _definitely a woman, _was certainly something else_,_ he thought. It was not only her body, that was very generous by the way, but everything, from her unblemished ivory skin, to the curl of her lashes that loudly screamed: _come and get me. _As she walked, her hair bounced against her body, _thump-thump, _and Bellamy envied those curls. Wearing a see-through black bra, with some lace branches that almost looked like fingers that greedily hugged the curve of her breasts, the straps were unorthodoxly twisted like an X across her chest. The suspenders, see-through as well, had a similar lace details, looking like fingers over her lower abdomen. The knickers…well, let us say that they were doing a better job with modesty than the bra, but not by much. For a moment, it felt like her eyes met with Bellamy's and time just stopped. Suddenly, the noisy crowd, the flashes from the cameras did not matter. Those blue eyes were everything and a little more than enough, it was like stars struck. The moment did not last more than less a second, but it felt like a lifetime. Smiling, she turned around and the audience all went: "ooooh!" The lingerie were little more than a few straps and some black see-through tulle revealing pretty much everything. Gulping, Bellamy caught Octavia's eyes, and she gave him a smug meaningful look. Not trusting his voice at this moment, he turned his look back to the catwalk and tried to focus on this new girl. But despite her womanly charms, he could not shake those blue eyes from his mind.

* * *

"That wasn't bad, now was it?" Octavia excitedly asked as they were strolling back to their hotel after the fashion show event.

"I don't get the appeal, besides the nice boobs and all, but I don't understand why women like this kind of stuff. I mean that metal-stringy suit must be a pain to dress." Bellamy replied confused.

"Oh stop it, Bell. I know you enjoyed every minute of that and I'm not only talking about tits. There was more that caught your eye, am I right?" She asked as she held onto his arm. Always doing as she wished, which was also what made him dote on her. Patting her head he told her:

"Whatever, kiddo. It's late, time for bed." Bellamy said and ushered her towards the lifts.

"Hey, what about you! The night is still young, I mean it's New York City, you gotta let me play some more!" She tried to walk out of the lift, but Bellamy blocked her easily.

"How old are you again, Octavia?" He asked calmly.

"No! No, you are not allowed to play that card again, Bell!" She tried to feign her way out, but once again, Bellamy did not raise her all these years without knowing her character.

"How old are you?!" Bellamy raised his voice this time. And Octavia finally realised that it was futile, so she stopped putting on resistance and simply slumped her shoulder and went back into the elevator again.

"Not enough." She said bitterly.

"Darn right. Well don't I get a goodnight kiss tonight?" Bellamy asked cheery.

His only reply was in the form of an outstretched tongue. Smiling Bellamy walked away to the hotel bar.

* * *

"A brandy, thank you." Bellamy leaned back in his chair and surveyed the lounge. It was a habit really, but he had to explore every angle of the room's architecture. He chose this hotel simply cause it was famous for its interior design. Bellamy was not disappointed. Fidgeting with his camera, his lens suddenly caught something fair. Taking the camera away from his face, he gave the woman a closer look. There was something awfully familiar with her posture.

"Here you go, sir. A Stoli on the rocks." The bartender gave him the order.

"I think you've got this wrong. I ordered a brandy." Bellamy corrected the young man.

"Oh, this one is from that lovely lady over there." And he pointed towards the woman Bellamy had been studying not too long ago.

Thanking the bartender, he moved and settled onto the seat next to the woman.

"I suppose a thank you is in order. Although, I cannot phantom what could have inspired such an action." He asked her as he took a sip of his drink.

Turning her head around and looking directly at him, Bellamy almost choked on his drink. It was _her. _The woman from the show, but she was blonde?

Noticing his reaction, the woman smiled ,and slid him a key card and then finally left the bar. Catching the bartender's smug face, Bellamy remained on his seat for some time. However, it didn't take him long to decide. Drowning the last bit of his drink in one go, he rose and took the key card with him.

* * *

Sliding the card in front of the door, Bellamy left little room for a second thought. Slamming the door not too gently behind him, he had a look around.

"What took you so long?" A soft voice came at him from behind.

Bellamy could see her reflection in the glass windows. She was wearing red and stood behind him, a small little thing without her heels. He wanted to turn around, but forced himself to stay rooted.  
She helped him remove his woollen coat. Still not facing him, her hands trailed along his shoulder and stopped; standing on her toes her mouth got closer and stopped just millimetres from his head. He could feel her breath on his neck, and it took all his willpower to not simply take her there and then.

"Mhm...You smell like pine." She whispered.

And she released him. Walking in front of him, he could finally see her properly for the first time.  
Wearing a bright red silk kimono, with a lace trimming and giant bat sleeves, she did not need to walk naked to show of her S-curved body. Finally handing him a drink, she searched his face for his inner thoughts, since he had yet to say a word.

Taking her offered drink, he silently put it on the side and walked up closer towards her. Stopping at barely an inch between them, he removed his shirt and kicked off his shoes. She still would not move, just stared into his eyes. Blue met brown. Nothing happened for a few moments. But then he reached out to the belt of her kimono and slowly pulled it to undo the ribbon.

In return the woman, braced her hands down his chest. Whatever part of him that her hands touched, felt like it was branded. Her red kimono fell to the floor rather ungracefully. But he did not care, he had seen her wrapped in black earlier this evening, but now she wore gold. A golden gown, with short tulle sleeves and barely any fabric above that. Clasped in the middle by a tiny black ribbon, the dress formed like a V-neck down her cleavage and leaving a small, but thin trail down the sides of her stomach. The material was pretty much see-through with some embroidered flowers on top of it. Her skin practically glowed in contrast to the golden sheen of the gown. Leaning forward, his left hand trailed the curve of her body, whilst his right hand took a fistful of her locks and he inhaled the smell of her shampoo. Smiling, he bent down and placed a few soft kisses on her neck and finally whispered into her ear.

"Nom…you smell like sex."

And he lifted her from the floor. She crossed her legs behind his back and they kissed hard. There was no room for anything else. Neither would let the other one stop, and they continued to devour each other. She ran her hands through his hair, as he unbuckled his jeans. Lying on her back against the bed, she shifted her right leg to welcome him closer. He did not need a second invitation, and put his entire body on top of her. She helped him to pull down his pants. His hands forcefully, tore her "gown" apart from the middle and he started to suckle hard on her nipple.

She let out a cute little moan, as her hands forced his head down. Complying, his tongue graced her all the way down to the soft spot between her legs. Using his teeth, he carefully undid the straps of her panties, and continued to explore her insides. He let his one hand rub her breast and the other trail her leg up and down. He could feel her body tremble every time he touched her soft spot and smiled. She still had his hair in an iron fist. After a particular large achy movement from her side, he finally stopped and climbed on top of her once again.

Ignoring the taste of herself, she rolled her tongue inside him with a fever. This time, he let out a moan, as her hand had reached his hardening cock and run it up and down. Breaking their contact, he finally caught a breath and asked:

"I still don't know your name." with effort, since she still hadn't stopped on her part.

Giggling, she finally stopped and cupped his face with both her hands.

"It's Clarke."

"Bellamy"

"Pleasure."

And he kissed her again, his hand trailing the curve of her soft body. From her back, down to her hips which he pulled closer to himself. She however had other plans, and did not only got closer towards him, but she positioned herself on top of him. Figuring she wanted to take control, he let her. Like a cat, she purred as she lowered herself onto him. She started with a teasingly slow rock. Bellamy positioned himself to ease the penetration. And once they connected, she increased her speed. He clenched the sheet and started to follow her rhythm. Together they gave each other what the other one wanted. And soon they both started to moan equally much. Despite her messy look, he loved the way her hair kept bouncing up and down her breasts. He noticed a bead of sweat falling from her chin down her breast and it continued to roll down her stomach. It was enough. His hunger was no longer manageable, and he rose to a sitting position and gathered her with his left arm, fusing their chests together , whilst his right arm steadied them both on the bed with an increasing rocking. He loved the feeling of her softness against his hard chest and started to nose around her throat, as she used his neck and broad shoulder as a lever to add more force.

"Oh Bellamy, ah, don't, ah…whatever you..ah, do…ah, ah, please don't stop. Aaaaah! She tried to speak in between all the moans and impacts.

Chuckling, he placed another passionate kiss on her lips before replying.

"Don't worry, Princess, I've only just begun." He whispered laboriously.

* * *

**CHAPTER NOTES**

Okay, if you are obsessed as me with pretty things, I'd recommend you check out the latest collection of lingerie by _**Agent Provocateur** _(They pretty much make VS look like PG). Take care,

x


	7. Scream My Name

_Breath in balance and love,  
I was born on the scene  
Now it runs in my blood,  
yeah, you know what I mean  
When I'm dead and gone,  
Will they sing about me?  
Dead and gone,  
Will they scream my name?_

_Scream my name?_

_Tove Lo_

* * *

_"3 months..."_

He was in his recording studio. Looking out, he could see his manager Miller busying himself talking to the tech chick. Raven was her name, and truth to be told, she was his ex. But they soon figured that it wouldn't work. Not in his line of profession anyway. Either way, they both had decided to keep it professional. Besides, no one knew their tech and Bellamy's voice like she did.

Looking at the lyrics in front of him, he could not help replaying the hospital scene again.

"_I'm afraid it's a something of a malign tumour growing on the supraglottis, Mr. Blake." _

"_Super….what?" Bellamy asked carefully._

"_Supraglottis, it's the part above your vocal cords I'm afraid."_

"_A tumour you say? Does that mean that I'm endangered?"_

"_Well, I cannot say without some further testing, but I believe it's an early stage of a larynx cancer I'm afraid. But do not worry, with the right kind of treatment, you'll be fine."_

"_Dr. Collins, how much time do I have?" Bellamy asked quietly. He was glad that Miller was too busy sorting out his schedule to come with him today._

"_Like I said, it can be treated, however I'd say you've got about 3 months before the tumour is going to permanently destroy your vocal cords. So do not delay your treatment too long."_

Staring at the lyrics again, Bellamy felt conflicted. He just had his breakthrough, after years barely scrapping by, he had by chance been heard by a music producer who had been scouting for new potentials. That was about 6 years ago. It has taken him 6 years, to reach the point where he is now. But of course, the universe wanted a different course for him.

_Fucking up my happy ending,  
But I can take bullets to the hearts…_

The lyrics never rang more true. Heaving a big sigh, he dropped his earphones and left the recording box.

"Hey, Bell, where are you going? We were just about to start." Raven asked curiously.

"I'm sorry Rav, I just need a breather. Give me 5."

"Sure. But I'm pretty sure Miller won't agree." She said as she tilted her head towards the figure leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking royally pissed.

"Blake, you walk out that door and we are through. I can't take more of you Diva-att. It's long due that you realised this. The world does not revolve around you."

Stopping, Bellamy suddenly released one of his infamous smirks.

"Good riddance."

And he left both Raven and Miller stunned with their jaws down the floor. Chuckling he could not get out of the building fast enough.

* * *

"Hold that lift!" a woman screamed.

Wanting to be alone, Bellamy pressed the "close doors" button of the lift. Just before the doors shutting though, a foot appeared and stopped the process.

"For fucks sake!" He muttered under his breath.

In came a woman of middle height, in a grey pantsuit, juggling stacks of folders. As she rushed into the lift, she drops a few stray papers. Before he could stop himself, his body was already down helping her picking them up.

"Thank you."

He looked into her face just at that moment, and he was a bit taken about by the clarity of her eyes. With her face set on a determined look, she took his offered papers and stood up once more. Pressing on the 49th floor, the woman tried her best to ignore him. The awkward elevator silence was killing him, so he asked her:

"New here?"

"Yes." She answered nervously. "What gave me away?"

"Well, for starters I've been in and out of this building for years, and I've never seen you around."

"But?"

"Well, hate to break it to you but, it's.."

"The grey suit." They both said at the same time.

And that made it, they both started to laugh.

Stretching out her hand, she presented herself.

"I'm Griffin. Clark Griffin. I'm the new manager for the duo _JASPY. "_

"You mean, those goofs finally got the green light?" Bellamy took her hand as he chuckled.

"Yes. They did." She answered a little bit too defensive as Bellamy could feel the increasing pressure around their clasped hands.

Trying to smooth things over, he flashed her his brilliant smile.

"I'm Bellamy…"

"Blake. I know. I mean, everyone knows." She arched her eyebrow.

"Right." And she finally released his hand.

They were back to their awkward silence. And suddenly, the lift stopped at the 49th floor.

"This is me. Nice to meet you Mr. Blake." And without a glance, Clarke Griffin left a stunned Bellamy inside.

But as the doors to the elevator started to close, Bellamy found himself chuckling by himself.

"What an interesting woman." He said out loud as he shook his head.


	8. Good Morning Mr Blake

Good Morning Mr. Blake

"You gotta be kidding me." He mumbled as the doorbell kept on making its annoying ringing sound.

Grabbing another pillow, Bellamy tried his best to muffle the sound. But still, the person currently raping his doorbell, was persistent.

"Go away, I'm not home." He continued to mumble. Willing away reality.

"God dammit, Bell, I know you're in there. Now either you open this door, or I'll open it myself with the spare key!" The voice unmistakably belonged to his one and only sister. _Damn spoilt brat_, he thought as finally caved in and rolled out of bed.

Sitting on the floor, he did his best to sway his early morning dizziness, prying one eyelid open at a time. Whilst Bellamy tried his best to switch into a waking mode, he heard the lock to his apartment unlock itself, and the door sprung open with a jolt. Now fully awake, Bellamy looked over at his alarm clock, 5:03am.

_Dammit, Octavia! _He thought bitterly, as he rose to see whatever has caused him to wake up after only 30 minutes of sleep. He had, had the nightshift driving the ambulance, and just managed to get home, shower and hit the pillow, for exactly 30 min. He supposed, in his choice of profession he should have anticipated crappy working hours, but whatever scenes he had encountered in his line of work, nothing could prepare him for what was unfolded in front of him.

Not believing his it, he started to rub his eyes to clear his vision. Still there. _Oh crap! _Was all he managed to think, before his sister handed him something, and babbled on about meals and diapers. Before he knew it, the front door was once again closed, and gone was Octavia. Standing there in his boxers only, he looked down at the small weight in his arms. Clear amber eyes looking at him curiously. _Oh fuck it. _Within the blink of an eye, Bellamy realised that Octavia had left him with his 11 months old niece.

xxx

"Dr. Griffin, just one last thing." The nurse asked Clarke as she was ready to hit the lockers.

Trying her best to swallow the threatening sigh she knew was coming, she plastered a tired smile onto her face, and answered the nurse.

"Right, what can I help you with?"

"The prescription for Mrs. Sinclair, I'm not sure how to say this." The nurse nervously, gulped.

Clarke, recognised this scenario way too often. Tired doctors, overworked, overstressed, tended to sometimes make mistakes. They were humans after all. Smiling with understanding, she looked at the nurse's nametag, Amanda Fox.

Looking back into the eye, of Nurse Fox, she simply shook her head and with a reassuring smile, she asked to see the prescription notice.

The nurse, looked relieved. And just like she said, the dose for Mrs. Sinclair was a bit dodgy, for someone her age.

"Great eye."

"What? I mean, sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Nurse Fox asked nervously.

Scribbling a more sensible prescription dose for the patient, Clarke returned the clipboard to the nurse.

"Good job spotting our mistakes." Clarke said. Though, she must have been more tired than normally, as she noticed that the nurse looked nervous once more.

"I- I didn't mean to-"

"No, you did your job as you should. I meant it as a compliment. We are all tired, mistakes happens. It is in times like these, that people like you are a true life saver." Clarke said a lot gentler this time.

Smiling, the nurse turned to attend to her patient.

Clarke shook her head. Let out a large yawn, and stretched her arms.

"Long day, huh?" An old man in the hall asked her.

"But it's worth every minute." Clarke said with a smile, turned on her heel and headed to the locker room. As she walked away, she could hear the old man's chuckles.

xxx

"Bell? Anyone home?" Clarke shouted into the empty hall of the apartment. She was juggling with the grocery bags and her personal hand bag and shutting the door with the back of her heel. Throwing the keys in the bowl on the chest of drawers in the hall, she headed to the kitchen.

_Bellamy must still be sleeping, _she thought. It was still early, 8:13 to be exact. And she knew that he too had had the nightshift, since they tended to time it so that they got to spend their free time together. Smiling, she looked down at the ring around her finger, the infinite sign wrapped in both white and classic gold colour. Not a rock, like how most women like it. But Clarke was never the flashy type, the only thing she cared, was that she no longer had to hang the ring around her neck – which was protocol working in a sterile environment.

Turning the switch in the kitchen, she was hit with chaos.

There was some whiteish powder covering most of the working space and some on the floor. Bags filled with unpacked groceries, and colourful things. Looking closer, she realised that the colourful things were stuffed animals.

"Bell?" She called out. "Bellamy!" A bit louder this time.

"In here." She heard a muffled sound. Following the sound of his voice, she navigated from the kitchen to their bedroom.

The bed was unmade, sheets on the floor, but no Bellamy. She knew he could be a slob from time to time, but this was a bit too much. And she had had a long day at the hospital.

With growing frustration, she heard him in the bathroom and was ready to confront him, when the devil himself ran all wet into her, knocking them both to the bed.

"Bellamy, what the hell!?" Clarke groaned as she pushed her husband away from her.

But when she could look properly again, there was not only her husband on the bed.

"Bellamy, what is that?" Clarke asked careful, not daring to move.

The creature was laughing, and the dimples at its cheek were mesmerising her. She saw her hand move on its own, ready to pat it's soft locks. But then she noticed how Bellamy was panting on the other side of the bed.

"Bell?" She asked as she rose into a sitting position, still not taking her eyes from the creature.

"Clarke." Bellamy said as he rose using his elbows, at the same time he used the other hand to brush away some wayward locks from his eyes. Looking at his eyes, she suddenly made the connection. Jumping out of the bed she backed against the wall.

"Bellamy, that thing on our bed. It can't be…It can't be you-" Clarke stuttered nervously.

"Enough Clarke, I've haven't slept for 48h straight." Bellamy said tiredly, as he picked the baby up from the bed and walked to their en suit bathroom.

She heard the tub being filled again, and decided to thread carefully and followed him. Ignoring the water stains on the floor, or the muddy prints her shoes left on the floor.

"Remember that dude my sister used to date?" Bellamy asked as he tried to change the diaper of that overly hyper baby.

"Lincoln." Clarke helped.

"Yeah, well, he's just been discharged from the army. And well, when he came home and saw this," Bellamy was scrapping lightly on the baby's tummy, to its delight. "he ran. Octavia just came over a few moments ago and wanted us to take care of her, whilst she's chasing her runaway daddy."

"Wait. Octavia had a baby? We have a niece?" It was suddenly too much, Clarke sagged down onto the toilet.

"Yes, I didn't know either. That girl, all this time, she never said anything." Bell said with a little sadness in his voice. He was almost finished with stripping the baby.

"Hey, it's not your fault. She hid it really well." Clarke rose and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Bellamy leaned into her hand, and brushed it with his cheek.

Raspy, he had not even had time to shave. Suddenly, Clarke was aware of how all of this was taking its toll on her husband. She left the bathroom and removed her coat. She put it onto their bed, and started to wipe most of the water from the floor using the already discarded sheets on the floor, when she was done, she bundled them up and grabbed her coat to bring with to the other bathroom.

When she returned, she heard splashing and laughter coming from the en suit. Smiling she rolled up her jeans and went in.

Bellamy was making duck noises and playing with a rubber duck holding the baby in his lap in the tub.

"Having fun?" Clarke asked fondly as she was looking at the scene in front of her.

"Oh, Clarke," Bellamy stopped and looked at her. "Care to join us?" He said and flashed her one of his brilliant smiles.

A long time ago, she used to hate that smile. After some time, she learnt to tolerate it. But long before she realised, she had gotten to miss it. Now? Now she had come to love it.

"I'd love to. But hate to steal your attention. Don't want to make the little princess jealous now do we?" Clarke chuckled.

Continuing to entertain the little princess, Bellamy was now mimicking the sound of a boat engineer. Never taking his eyes from the baby on his lap, he scratched the side of his chin. Smiling, Clarke went to the cupboard, and took out his shaving gear.

Folding a towel neatly, she laid it down next to the tub and sat down with her knees first. She sprayed the foam into the palm of her hand, and applied it gently on Bellamy's face.

"And then the captain said: we cannot keep this duck. It should be free." Bell was making voices, and the child loved it, she was laughing gleefully. Clarke did her best not to double in laughter herself. Who knew her husband was such a softie. Bellamy suddenly turned to face her, Clarke used this opportunity to shave this side of his cheek, but before, she had managed to place the razor against his skin, Bellamy had launched a sneak peak on her lips, transferring some of his foam onto her face.

"Hey!" Clarke tried to chastise him, but looking at his mock hurt, she gave up.

Leaning over the tub some more, she placed a real kiss on him. She wanted it to be a peck, really, his face was covered in shaving gel, not the most tasteful actually. But as she pulled back, Bellamy grabbed her neck and kept her still, kissing her more passionately.

After a long day at the hospital surrounded by all that cold sterile material, she was more than happy to melt into the warm touch of the man she loved.

At some point, they both heard a pluming sound. Hit by realisation they both, broke apart, and tried to save the dropped baby. Fortunately, Bellamy was a big man, and sitting on his lap, had only resulted in a small head submersion. And the baby was more or less laughing when Clarke was removing the wet locks from its face.

"Isn't it about time you're presenting us two?" Clarke tried to sound strict, but failed, as both the baby and the grown up man started to laugh heartily.

Holding up the baby towards the outstretched towel his wife, Bellamy rose from the tube and placed a gentle kiss on Clarke's forehead. Closing his eyes, he smiled.

"Clarke, meet our niece, Jasmine."

"So she IS a princess!" Clarke exclaimed which got them all laughing.

xxx

"Hey Bellamy, are you sure that it said two and a half cups of water with 3 spoons of formula?" Clarke asked nervously.

"That's what O told me. I don't know. Aren't you the genius surgeon here?" She heard him shout from the living room.

"The surgeon, Bellamy, not a chef! " _And certainly not a baker. _Clarke mumbled by herself, as she heated the bottle in the microwave. For every full circle the bottle made, the more her heart was threatening to jump out. She should never had youtubed all those videos on how to not make a baby formula mix. There were so many ways to do this, but what they all had in common was that the shit exploded from too much powder, too much heat, too much… she did not know, too much of anything it seemed. And the baby, _Jasmine, _she reminded herself, was getting hungry. Hell, she was getting hungry, judging from the symphony coming from her stomach.

Finally the microwave, sent out its signature _ping _and she was so eager, she grabbed the bottled with her bare hands. A mistake she realised in 2 nanoseconds, as she dropped the bottle due to the scalding heat. The lid was not properly fastened, as instructed, in case for an explosion, so the content was more or less gutted onto the kitchen floor.

"Oh, for the love of God!" She groaned.

"Clarke, are you ok in there?" She could literally hear the smirk off his tone.

_"Bloody know-it-all." _She continued to mumbled as she made a new mixture. Slamming the microwave shut with a bit too much force.

She was a brilliant surgeon, Bellamy did not lie, he never did. But she could not for her life cook. And it was driving her mad, that Bellamy was a wonderful chef. Not only was he good at cooking, but he is apparently good, and then she meant it, _very _good with children it seemed. Clarke was still awkward with the whole diaper changing thing, and she froze every time Jasmine had a fit.

xxx

"She got your eyes." Clarke said.

Stopping from the what felt like the 100th lift, no matter what people said, lifting babies and playing pretending that they are airplanes is hard work – not that he would ever admit it, Bellamy placed Jasmine into Clarkes lap on the floor. And settled down next to them.

He was staring then. Looking at his wife as she held their nice, letting the little creature play with her wavy blond strings of hair, never once fidgeting when the baby tugged a bit too hard.

Smiling, at the view, he was once again, reminded to why he loved this woman. She was making nonsense noises, mimicking small Jasmine, and got all excited when the later on reciprocated her attempts.

"You think?" Bellamy finally answered.

"Hmph?" Clarke's full attention was on the baby. Chuckling, Bellamy decided to lie with his head down on her legs.

She tried to kick him away, uncomfortable probably, as his head was heavy.

"You said Jasmine's eyes were similar to mine." He reminded her.

"Ah, yes, that's right." Clarke said a bit confounded. She had placed Jasmine on the rug beside her, and Bellamy's head on her lap properly this time. His head was killing her legs.

They both watched as Jasmine was putting a stuffed tiger into her mouth, deciding that it wasn't as tasteful as the colourful stripes suggested, and threw it away, only to find other stuff to taste.

"She's a lovely child." Clarke finally let out, as she was unconsciously stroking Bellamy's hair.

"Mhm."

Looking down, Clarke noticed that her husband had fallen half-asleep. With a jug, she threw his head down the carped floor.

"Ouch! What did you that for?" Bellamy cried, and rubbed the back of his head.

"I think it's bedtime for the little princess." Clarke pointed at the clock on the wall.

"Dammit Clarke, you could simply have told me." Bellamy grabbed Jasmine, who was nodding off from where she was sitting with a stuff toy in each hand, slightly drooling.

Placing a pacifying kiss on his cheek, she whispered.

"Forgive me, ok?"

Letting out a sigh, he gave up. She was impossible.

Carrying the half dead baby on his arm, supporting her neck against his shoulder with the other, they both walked into the bedroom.

xxx

"Never imagined this scene, now did we?" Bellamy chuckled as he reached for his wife's hand on the other side of the bed.

"Schh, you're going to wake her up." Clarke whispered back as she grabbed his hand, and they laced their fingers together.

Using his index finger, Bellamy swiped some of the baby's locks from her face. They had little choice really, the only bed in the whole apartment, was theirs, and so they ended up placing the sleeping creature in between them on the bed.

"How did you know?" Clarke asked curiously.

At this point Bellamy was exhausted, and had no clue on what she was talking about.

"Clarke- " he started, but she cut him short.

"The burping." She filled him in. Typical Clarke, always one step ahead.

"Ah."

"What do you mean, _ah_?" Clarke asked raising her voice slightly.

"Clarke, I don't know what kind of medical school you attended, but is it not common sense, that you need to let the babies burp after feeding them?" Bellamy was trying very hard to stifle a yawn, but failed.

"Bellamy Blake, don't you dare! We attended the same university!" Clarke had raised her voice considerately. But quieted down just as fast, when they noticed Jasmine stirring.

After they both held their breath for 2 whole minutes, finally Clarke let out a giggle.

"I didn't realise that you came with the baby manual as well." She joked.

"Oh, honey, you haven't seen a thing. I'm a real catch you know."

"Fine. You're a great catch, and I should consider myself really lucky as Mrs. Blake, right?" Clarke was giggling real hard now.

"I'm a catch, but Clarke, you're a rarity. I don't know how many times I've thanked the Gods for sending someone like you to me. I really mean it. You could have picked anyone, but you choose me."

"But it's because none of the other guys knew how to cook." Clarke joked.

"That's it? You choose me based on your gut?"

"You could not have said it better."

And she leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Mhm…" Bellamy moaned, as he leaned in closer. With his free hand, he was slipping the strap of her nightgown down her shoulder.

Clarke did nothing, to discourage him, but as they both moved closer to each other, the quiet sound of someone snoring, jolted them back to reality.

Giggling, Clarke slipped her gown on again, much to Bellamy's disappointment, and slid down under the covers once more.

"Go to sleep, Bellamy."

Holding his hands up in surrender, he finally slid down.

"Hey Clarke, can you hand me my phone, I need to set my alarm."

"Won't you take some time off, you know with Jasmine and everything?"

"I will, I meant to turn off my alarm."

"Oh, well, let me do it."

But after 2 minutes, Clarke was still staring at the screen, and the light was depriving Bellamy from his long awaited sleep.

"Did you forget the pattern again?" Bellamy asked tiredly.

"No."

"Then why isn't the bloody thing turned off!?"

"Hold your horses, you got a text from O."

"Oh?"

"Octavia."

"I know what you meant. What did she say?"

"That she found Lincoln and- "

"and?"

"Well, she said that since she hasn't heard anything from us, she assumes that everything is alright. And with that in mind, she decided to take this chance and take a vacation from all the mothering, she said."

"That irresponsible woman!" Bellamy shouted.

This was it, he had woken Jasmine.

_Oh no, my sleep._

"You should have thought of that before you went on yelling at a person that's on the other side of the Earth."

"O's in China?" Bellamy asked as he tried soothing the crying from Jasmine.

"Hong Kong. Apparently, the egg tarts are very good over there."

With a sigh, Bellamy rose from the bed, with a fully awake Jasmine.

"I guess sleep isn't on the agenda anymore?" Clarke asked, as she rose from the bed herself.

"It was too much to ask for. It's only 3:28 pm, after all." Bellamy concluded with a sigh.

"Good morning, Mr. Blake." Clarke chuckled as she opened up the blinds.


End file.
